Crusade Abruptia
Crusade Abruptia was a Crusade in the Segementum Obscurus Sector: Abruptia was launched by Supreme Commander Ulric Von Elkin an Imperial Noblemen. This Disastrous Crusade led to not only the destruction of two entire Chapters (Most Notably the Black Fists and Dusk Bearers), but several thousand /Imperial Regiments, three entire systems were ravaged, Imperial Nobles and leaders critical to function of eighteen subsectors assassinated, Abruptia Sector left in ruin, and even the Widow Prime Sector left almost near defenseless. History Recently in M41, an Imperial Campaign lead by the Brotherhood of the Stars had engaged an Advanced Avian Race called the Havan Protectorate. When the Crusade came to a standstill with the Avian race the crusade's leadership had been unknowingly infiltrated by the Janarians. Initial Lead by Ulric, the Crusade entered the Abruptia Sector. With many of their forces spread evenly across the Sector they plunged to the heart of the worlds to find the Havan Protectorate besieging one of the last standing Imperial Worlds, a Forgeworld of Lucan. The Space Marine Chapters chiefly the Dread Echoes and the Wanderers deployed themselves on hit and run campaigns throughout the sector. While much of the Crusade moved on unhindered defending and retrieving additional forces from the Abruptia Sector. With relative success, the Abruptia Sector started to be brought together by the Ulric and his administrative staff. Gifting each world to the victors. The Crusade had unknowingly awoken the creatures of the World Designated: B0512. A parasitic species that spread through the ranks of the Imperial Guardsmen, kill untold thousands. The World and those infected were quarantined and exterminated. Many other Xenos were discovered but none were as terrifying as the Janarian Empire. Shapeshifters that can transform into any being in the galaxy. The first fight with the Janarians turned into a bloodbath on the planet of Helvictia Primus. Where the Imperial General Uylsef was assassinated by his own men. Without its leadership, the Imperials upon the planet were slaughtered. The Bite of the Astartes Fighting against the Xenos of the Protectorate proved that normal guardsmen were not truly enough to defeat the Havan. The Havan was known to be extremely powerful psykers, something that the Black Fist's Fifth Company learned well during their clash on Helvetica VI. Where the Fifth Companies Librarian exploded during a duel with one of the Havan Warlocks. The Chapters of the Iron Praetorians found relative success on the failings of the Black Fist and were able to deploy melta weaponry and tank columns to deal with the Havan. While the Sons of Dorn lead by the Sword Templars began to besiege the various hives that refused to return back to the Imperium, the Wanderers Angel Prince Keltizifiel led a strike force to liberate the Forge World of Delika IV from the Havan and Warlord SlammaHamma. The Assassination of Ulric Amongst his own numbers Ulric, the Grand Leader of the Abruptia Crusade was found dead along with his routine a sole survivor described the events as Ulric's own bodyguards turned upon him and no less than a blood bathe ensued. For hours the once elite bodyguard of Ulric tore each other apart until finally Ulric was slain by his own staff. With the Crusade's leader dead, the generals, captains, and commanders of the Abruptia Crusade knew that they could not continue without a centralized leadership. The Space Port Haval was designated the muster point for the leadership. Disaster of Haval's Port Upon the world of Haval's Port which was deemed the muster point for the Crusade, the leaders of every part of the crusade met to deal with the upcoming issue of the rights of succession. Chapter Master of the Black Fists led the delegation and explained that the burden must lie upon someone who could lead without any apparent bias. A solitary member, an Inquisitor Lord Jared Neoimus declared he was worthy. Many members of the delegation scoffed at the Inquisitor save the Astartes in the room. Jared said that the Commander of their Crusade was slain by a traitor and that he along with the Inquisition would be the commanders of the Crusade until the traitor was found. As if a sudden tension was released, a man of the Imperial Navy asked what the inquisitor thought had done it. Jared replied, "No man had done this." With moments of his words, the doors to the senatorium room were locked, a creature appeared in the middle of the room, more of these creatures erupted from the ceiling falling upon the defenseless commanders. The Astartes never leaving without their weaponry knew that their lives and all their brothers were forfeit if they did not save as many as they could. The chapter master of the black fists pounded the creatures with his thunderous fists and lead the escape of as many as he could gather while his honor guard fought against the overwhelming numbers of the mysterious Xenos. When Desius Jahred had finally escaped with the few remaining commanders of the Crusade, only an eighth of the crusade's leadership had survived. Desius was now the supreme commander along with the Inquisitor he had saved. Reports started to come in throughout the entirety of the Crusade.... A single word was sent each the same, "Devastation." With the news reached his ears, a single Astartes of his chapter reported that not only had his chapter been decimated by a sabotage to their warp engines and the guns of their own ships turning against them, but an entire Space Marine Chapter had been lost. Desius had no way to contact for reinforcements his fleets were shattered. He had Jared locked away for his own protection and called for any remainders of his chapter to return. He heard nothing in return. His one hundred Astartes and his honor guard were all that was left of his once mighty chapter. Within only a month the crusade, two Entire Space Marine Chapters, Three hundred Imperial Guard Regiments, the sector fleet, support assets, five hundred and sixty Astartes drawn from all space marine strike forces were slain, and an entire contingent of Deathwatch Astartes was destroyed. Half of the Crusade was laid low and destroyed. Every Man, Woman, Astartes that fought in the crusade lost someone dear, a brother, a sister, a friend. None had born witness to such tragedy and disaster that it woke grief into the last surviving Imperial Commander after his very own son was slain by his own men. Burned alive whilst he tried to rally his desperate men. The Unkindled Flames The survivors of the Astartes chapters were lead by Desius and the Dusk Bearers Captain Jero Helia, Though both knew the travesty that fell upon the Astartes. The Iron Praetorians were instrumental in the destruction of a capital ship, sadly, half their company was wounded and withdrew for the majority of the crusade. Though a stubborn few of the chapter remained for the duration of the crusade. To make matters worse a Renegade Chapter had bee spotted attacking the reinforcing supply lines and even the communications arrays that were once thought unbreachable had been completely taken apart by the Xenos. Then an Astartes who had watched the commanders deliberate for hours a Wanderer who was given temporary command of a host spoke up interrupting the debate. Decius had no recollection of when the Astartes had entered the War Room but knew that this Wanderer was the highest ranked left of those sent. The Wanderer was a former Deathwatch Astartes before he left to rejoin his chapter. Decius heard the veteran and listened to his deliberation and speech "We cower here, and we talk and talk, we fight them on the field and they take twice our number within moments, they transform and slay us and yet we do nothing but sunker and cower like dogs. Yet I offer an idea Chapter Master, a strand of hope. Something my Progientors would think low of us. Yet that is our only option to survive, strike them where they are weak, like wolves in the night, we will prowl and bite to see where they are weak. They say these Xenos can transform into anyone and anything, except us. I doubt they can match our fury, but we are few, let us use what they use. We Astartes will swing this war, and we will be cutting their throats." The Astartes reached into his satchel and dropped the head of a Janarian Pack leader upon the table. Decius revolted, and the Jero recoiled at it the sight, "They bleed strangely." Decius seemed transfixed by the Wanderer, he heard the rumors, their straying from the codex, their Edict of Angels, but he had heard of their expertise that none could claim to. "You speak harsh but true, you are right, I throw others lives away without purpose as we have none here. "You have more than one," The Wanderer said, "That is to survive so that others may." "What is your name Wanderer?" The Chapter Master asked, "I am Beriel Heldi, the Angel of the Wanderers Chapter." The delegation concluded rather easily that the only way to beat the Janarians was to strike where they were weakest, over the next few months the Astartes would engage so-called 'Janarian worlds' and quickly withdraw from the field. Beriel Heldi was assigned three Astartes Battlegroups to find a way to identify the Janarians from humans. This meant retaking the Deathwatch Fortress that had been besieged for months by the Janarian Empire. For the rest of the crusade, the chapters resorted to hit and run tactics, crippling ships and destroying key positions upon multitudes of planets. This angered many of the remaining Imperial Commanders as they relied upon those for transportation off the planet. But the Astartes Chapter Master knew they could not yet identify the Janarians and would wait for Beriel and His strike forces to relieve the Ordo Xenos Inquisitors. Much of their communication had been scrambled and entire contingents of Imperial forces were landlocked or engaged, Beriel and his host descended upon a Forge World to capture a communication's array from the Janarians. After a grueling battle and losing half of his strike force, a message was sent directly to the Imperial High Command, with coded details of the Janarian Empire, and a single word in response to the status of Crusade Abruptia, "Devastation". The Wanderers have heard of the devastation of the Crusade, sent out the largest grand company lead by the Archangel of Justice along with an entire Crusade from the Storm Crusaders Chapter. Though the Imperial Survivors of Crusade Abruptia did not know the intent of Imperial Forces. Alone Imperial Commissar, Levai Rexia, was one of the few Imperial Guard commanders left. She along with Beriel organized the defenses of the Crusade's remaining fortress, a Hive World of Edefel. The Crusade was beset on all sides as the Janarians threw themselves against the last Imperials. In the brutal siege that came, the Wanderers and Imperial Guard held the line. Hundreds if not thousands died in the battle. For the next three weeks, the Janarians cut off the supply lines and encircled the Hive of Edefel Primus. The Wanderers numbered only a hundred, and the guardsmen a thousand, along with various crippled Planetary Defense Forces. Three weeks later the bewildered defenders looked to the skies of Edefel and saw a grand sight. The Wanderers, Storm Crusaders, and the Imperial Navy appeared with an Inquisitorial task force of no less than five Deathwatch Squads. The Storm Crusaders led by Grand Templar Veronis Habel and Arch Angel Tariel relieved the besieged defenders. Bringing with the might of two Reaver Titans and the aide of the Inquisition the Janarians assault was broken. The leaders of the crusade and Imperial Reinforcements met and knew that the tragedy of what occurred must never be repeated and that involved Janarians specifically. The Inquisitor Lord Jared Neomius suggested that they go on the offensive and purge the Janarian's government. The Astartes meanwhile planned with the Deathwatch the best way to destroy the Janarians and discover how many of them remained that could be a threat to the crusade. Beriel chief amongst them suggested that the purge must be taken to their homeworld. The Deathwatch Captain agreed and set out to find a leader of the Janarians. The Massacre of Helios Prime With no end to the destruction witnessed by the crusade, a staging point for the crusade was attacked by unknown assailants. The Forces identified appeared amongst the central hive of Helios and the cults arouse and took Helios Prime. When the Astartes and Inquisition forces arrived they found half the world's population starving or dying as an infectious rot spread throughout its peoples. It was later identified to be nonetheless the Boring Hive a spell wrought by the foulest of chaos sorcerers. As the Inquisition had no way to deal with it, the planet was purged and quarantined while the Sword Templars and several strike forces went about wiping out the cults. As the world infrastructure and manufacturing was critical to the survival of the crusade. With billions dead, the world was culled and left a ghost of a world, its streets paved with blood and emptied. Of the Warband that started it no evidence could be found of their existence. The Hunt While the Deathwatch hunted down the leaders of the Janarian Empire, the Crusade set about to defending and purging every world that had a hint of the Janarian's presence. A grim undertaking that many within the crusade carried out with impunity. Thirteen Imperial Worlds burst into civil war caused by the Janarians. This shook their very cores, mass panic and widespread paranoia taking root throughout the entire Sector and well beyond. The Deathwatch meanwhile hunted the Janarians and with the aid of the Tech-Priests of Mars were able to develop technology to easily identify Janarians from imperial citizens. Which the Imperium started to deploy, Psykers and technology seemed to allow the Imperial Tasks forces the ability to identify Janarians. Deathwatch Team Majoris Alpha discovered from their experimentation that there were 'hive' leaders of the Janarians, leading to many within supposing that there has to be a centralized leadership able to communicate with one another. The challenge came as the Hive Leaders were expertly hard to find and catch even with the aide of the Tech-Priests. Finally, Keltizifiel an Angel Prince of the Wanderers and a very capable psyker captured one of these beings by shackling it with his mind and turning time back upon it several times. The Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos and the Deathwatch aided in the interrogation of the creature and the secrets it harbored and brought to light led to the deaths of several key Imperials, Commanders, Noblemen, Inquisitors, Generals, Priests. It even included the Imperial Admiral of the Halo Stars and Ghoul Stars who turned out to be agents of the Janarians. Though tragedy struck when the creature was killed by an 'overzealous' Inquisitor Hector after the being gave him his own name as one of those agents. Hector was put to death similarly after the discovery he harbored the Janarian gene. During a mission to fight the Janarians, the Grand Templar of the Storm Crusaders was marooned after his thunderhawk crashed behind enemy lines. Angel Beriel who had been monitoring the situation asked of his host to aid him in rescuing Habel. The Shadow Host answered Beriel's call and they deployed deep behind enemy lines and for weeks tried to find the Grand Templar and his honor guard, to find him deep in enemy lines slaughtering Janarians with his Blades, his honor guard having died. The Grand Templar having been saved by Beriel, he could not believe to be saved by a Wanderer, who had dishonored them so many millennia ago. The bad blood disappeared after Beriel fought with blade on hand against the Janarians who shifted into Tyranid creatures. After slaughtering the Janarians the host with their valuable asset returned to the Storm Crusaders fleet. Veronis having seen the bravery of the Wanderers recommended first hand that they would now and forever be the honor brothers of his and would always be welcome amongst them. Though the Storm Crusaders had once deeply mistrusted the Wanderers, Angel Beriel proved himself to them the aspects admirable to them. For his actions, Beriel was awarded by both the Wanderers and Storm Crusaders gave him the Title of the Angel of the Crusade, and his Knight host the honor of the Sword of the Storms. Crusade of Extermination After many years of delegation and hunting of the Janarians, the devastation that had marked an end of a crusade came to route as the Deathwatch and several Imperial Agents confirmed the location of the central hive of the Janarian Empire, a thought loyal imperial world *EXPUNGED*. Due to the location of the planet, the entire crusade could not be deployed in fear of upsetting the Highlords of Terra, due to this, a task force drawn from several chapters of Astartes and an Execution Force of no less than twelve Assassins were sent with the Astartes Task Force of two hundred and fifty-five Astartes led by Angel Beriel and First Templar Calick of the Storm Crusaders, the Inquisitor Lord placed in charge of the entire operation: Jared Neomius led the logistics of the desperate ploy. When the Taskforce arrived in the system they immediately were beset by the Janarians Fleet. But in a surprise even to the task force, an Eldar of Meil-Von attacked the planet. The two unlikely allies communicated and learned that they both sought the same goal, the destruction of the Janarians. The Taskforce and Execution force and the might of an entire craftworld landed upon the world and began to slaughter every single being upon the planet. Thus the Astartes, Eldar, and Assassins went about killing the world's populace, the Eldar Farseers went about slaughtering even the creatures of the planet. Such was the slaughter as the Astartes ripped through the populace, the Janarians appeared in force with their forces but were devastated by the Eldar Titans. While the fighting raged on the Assassins were dealt grievous blows by the Janarians as they transformed into monstrous creatures and even Tyranids. One amongst them shapeshifted into a creature long thought dead, a Barghest, which tore through the assassins. The accompanying Inquisitor was the only survivor. Beriel and a Deathwatch team were able to track down the Inquisitor and find the assassins dead and Jared Neomius impaled upon the ceiling. The Janarian's council were no ordinary beings have lived for eons. Beriel heard their pleas and saw a final assassin an Eversor slice the head off of one of the Janarians. The other Janarians enraged shifted into various forms again, but the Deathwatch squad without a moment's thought fired upon the creatures and slaughtered the council. The Eversor Assassin removed his mask and revealed himself to be the Inquisitor Lord Jared Neomius who had known of the creatures tenacity ordered that the Deathwatch move on. The Wanderer asked him, "What is my name Inquisitor?" The Inquisitor surprised by this, could not say, he struggled too, before Beriel answered with a melta pistol that disintegrated the final Janarian Council Member. The world in ruins, and the Astartes and Eldar having slaughtered the creatures and the entire population of the planet parted ways. Though not before a delegate of High Lords of Terra arrived with the entire Minotaurs Chapter. Beriel and Calick confronted the Delegate, the Delegate asked, what they had done. Calick, who had grown to trust the Wanderer and his fellow Astartes answered, "Saving the Imperium." The fleet docked well above the world and the Highlords Delegate ordered the planet purged, and all records of the planet expunged. With the entire system put to the sword. The Janarian's empire was annihilated, and since its destruction, the Imperium created deathwatch fortresses in the Abruptia Sector to forever watch for any of the Janarian Empire's remaining agents. The Abruptia Crusade was a disaster but the Xenos empire that had tried to slither into the Imperium's hierarchy and infiltrated its ranks was destroyed. Never again would those aliens try to rule the Imperium of Man. Disappearance During the Crusade of Extermination, the Phantoms Chapter were deployed to disrupt the Janarian connection between the Planet and their fleet. The Phantoms were deployed by themselves to avoid alerting the High Lords of Terra to the conflict on the planet and minimise their profile. Upon landing they were immediately confronted by several Eldar Dire Avengers and Howling Banshees, allegedly of the Meil-Von Craftworld - Unofficial allies of the Imperial Crusade to the planet. A single Warlock lead the group, he did not reveal his name - Yet when questioned the Warlock lead the Phantoms to an Imperial Space Port, that the Warlock claimed was being used by hidden Janarians. Trelemann and his men moved into position, preparing to enter and destroy the Space Port, when the Eldar party that had to lead them there, had in fact, been Janarians - Catching the 4th Company off-guard and killing many of them. However, Trelemann and most of his men were able to fight back and kill many Janarians. When Trelemann contacted Command to request extraction, they were denied due to their location being too hot and were advised to move twenty miles south. This was the last time they heard from Trelemann and his men. Even a Scouting party sent to confirm their demise was unable to locate their remains or any trace of them at all. Where Trelemann and his men went is a mystery that still plagues the survivors of the Crusade to this day. As such, he and his company were officially marked as MIA. Aftermath With much of the Crusade in tatters, the Imperial Leaders struck the records of the Janarian subterfuge and sabotage of the Crusade. Though many of the survivors protested at this and even the Inquisition strangely protested at this and claimed that for the betterment of mankind, the Abruptia Crusade, must be associated with the heroes who had fallen and that the destruction of an entire Xenos Race was cause for celebration across the Segementum. The Crusaders and Wanderer Chapter had notably worked together for the first time in millennia, and many strains between the two chapters were repaired throughout the campaign. The two chapters vowed to never again be openly hostile to one another. The Ordo Xeno and the Lords of the Crusade requested the Highlords of Terra to deploy two space marine chapters, and a fortress world to ensure never again should the Xenos of the Halo stars ever return as a threat to the Imperium. Though half the sector was lost in the ensuing chaos of the Crusade, the few worlds the remain are now fully under Imperial Control. Those unlikely enough to be on the other side of the sector were lost to Xenos and Renegades. With the destruction of no less than two Space Marine Chapters, and billions of lives lost, countless imperial commanders, nobles, staging areas, and key mechanical areas. This inevitably would weaken every imperial sector. To prevent such a catastrophe, the remains of the Black Fists were recreated into the Eternal Spears. Whose task was to ensure never again the Janarians or the Xenos of the region would ever be a threat to the Imperium. The Dusk Bearers, who had been destroyed were to never be replaced as their sacrifices were shrouded in far more mystery than any other from the onset of the crusade. Some whisper that a few Dusk Bearers lived, but the chapter shadows of their former selves. Whether false or true. None know of their fate, save the God Emperor of Mankind. In memorium the world that the Black Fists fought to their last was taken as the Eternal Spears Chapter Fortress Monastery resting the banner of crusade Abruptia as a proud badge of honor. So began their watch, and one they have executed with impunity unheard of. As the few veteran's of it's proud brotherhood know of the fury of the Shapeshifting menace. 'Order of Battle' Crusade Abruptia consisted of a Nine Hundred Million Imperial Guardsmen, Eighteen Tempestus Scion Regiments, Several Space Marine Chapters (5 Full Chapters, and Several Strike Forces drawn from Eighty Chapters), an two entire Titan Legion of Lakios (Forge World), Eight Scout Titan Legions, a thousand Armored Regiments, a hundred and Eight Skitarri Legions, twelve kill teams drawn from the Deathwatch, half the Imperial Fleet of the Widow Prime Sector, and the support of three rogue traders with their fleets. Lead Commanders Supreme Commander Ulric Von Delkin : Leader of the Crusade, Ulric is a former Segementum Administrator and Warlord, having gained many honors from the Nobles of Terra. Ulric was given the special command as leader of Crusade Abruptia. Desius Jahred (Black Fists): Desius is one of the most respected Chapter Masters in Segementum Obscurus his chapter the Black Fists have long been the defenders of the Imperium's North Western Borders. He leads the Adeptus Astartes committed to the Crusade. He was later killed and his chapter destroyed. Those few who remained of the chapter joined the Eternal Spears. Forever stationed to watch over the shapeshifting menace. Lord Admiral Vixen Lucan (Imperial Navy): Vixen Lucan is the Lord Admiral of the Widow Prime Sector. This sector is famed for its access to raw resources and massive fleets. Vixen Lucan is famed for his commanding of his capital ship an Emperor Class Battleship. Lord Commander *UNNAMED* - A Cadian General who Leads all Imperial Ground Forces. (This character has not been named) Lord Inquisitor Jared Neomius - An Ordo Xenos Inquisitior, Jared serves as the Overseer of the Destruction of the Havan Proectorate, acquiring knowledge on both the Xenos Creatures and the capabilities of the Segementum Obscurus. General Oela Ulysf - General in command of the Armored Divisions of the Imperial Guard forces. Specialist Commander *UNNAMED* - Leads all Tempestus Scion Operations. Rear Admiral *UNNAMED* - Leads the Vanguard of the Imperial Navy Chapters Involved The Black Fists - Ultramarines Successor - No Dossier here at all. - Entire Chapter Committed The Dusk Bearers - Blood Angels Successor - Currently in the Works - Entire Chapter Committed The Storm Crusaders - Imperial Fists Successor - You can find them on the wiki - They supplied half their chapter to this effort lead by their Chapter Master Veronis Habel, though they did not committ their forces until after the Disaster. The Wanderers - Dark Angels Successor Chapter - You can find them here on the wiki - Essentially the Special Forces, they committed only two companies to this crusade. Only two Knight hosts were intially deployed in the crusade but were reinforced after the disaster. The Sword Templars - Imperial Fist Successor - You can find them on the wiki - Committed Three Companies lead by their Second Company Captain, they arrived in the second wave of reinforcements. Dread Echoes - Raven Guard Successor - You can find them on the wiki- Committed their Fourth Company. Iron Praterioans - Imperial Fists Successor - You can Find them on the Wiki- 7th Cohort led by Centurion Thanx (First Wave). On board the Strike Cruiser Illphirim. The Phantoms Chapter - Unknown Successor - You can find them on the wiki - 4th Assault Company led by Talon-Captain Ivaras Trelemann. Emperor's True Sons - Ultramarines Sucessor - You can find them on the wiki - A squad. Astartes Commanders Centurion Thanx - 7th Cohort of the Iron Praterioans Captain Delkor Talon - Dread Echoes 4th Company Angel Beriel Heldi - Wanderers Shadow Knight Host Wrath Prince Keltizifiel - Wanderers Knight Host of War Grand Templar Veronis Habel - Storm Crusaders Chapter Master First Templar Calick - Storm Crusaders First Captain First Captain Beric Dandir - Black Fists First Company Captain Jero Helia - Dusk Bearers Fifth Company Talon-Captian Ivaras Trelemann -Phantoms Chapter Fourth Company Adeptus Mechanicus Forces Skitarri of Lakios - 20 Legions Scout Titan Legions of Lakios Risum Fabrica - 2 Legions of Skittari Titan Legion of Lakios Regiments Widow Prime Regiments 1st - 305th Drancorian Steel Regiments 25th - 79th Inquisition Agents Jacob Flux - Inquisitor - Serves in Observational Role 10 Death Watch Kill Teams Various Henchmen Inquisition Assassins Category:Crusades Category:Wars